Phantom Arcade
by darthsand
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb go on a trip to Los Aburridos, California, they are greeted with a little suprise...
1. Chapter One

**A/N: First story posted, but second story written.**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Phineas and Ferb. All rights of both properties go to Disney.**

**I also don't own Monopoly. All rights go to Hasbro.**

**And now, the story, which I had accidentally deleted and had to rewrite from scratch.**

* * *

**Phantom Arcade**

**Chapter One**

**Danville, May 29, 2016, 11:00 AM (No specified time zone)**

**Released December 26, 2019**

**T**here were a lot of days in the summer. They had 98 days left. 98 days to have a lot of fun. They needed something to do. Run and play Tag? No, too cliché. Go inside and play _Monopoly_? No, too long and drawn out. They needed something big. Something to meet their standards. How were they going to do that?

Suddenly, Phineas had an idea.

"Ferb," he began. "I know what we're gonna do today!"

They were going to build an airplane.

Not just any airplane. A paper airplane. Not what you'd expect, either. A giant mechanical paper airplane. They wanted to go on a trip. A trip out of Danville. They were going to the city of Los Aburridos, California. They wanted to check out some of the landmarks there.

They started planning. It was going to be awesome.

"Okay, and let's put that there..."

They had finished planning. It was time to build. They went to the local store to get the materials. They needed a lot of materials.

The manager said to Phineas, "Aren't you a little young to be flying?"

"Yes," Phineas said. "Yes I am."

Phineas and ferb brought the materials to their backyard. The plane started construction when Isabella Garcia-Shapiro opened the gate.

"Hey, Phineas." she said. "What'cha doin'?"

"Building this airplane," he responded. "I just need a... Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry the Platypus entered a secret opening in their house. He was going to a secret hideout in an unspecified location. Once he got there, he was greeted by Major Francis Monogram on the flatscreen.

"Good morning, Agent P. We have something really important. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has come up with a plan to conquer the city of Los Aburridos, California... A little unusual, I know, but hurry! Get there before he does and-" The power was cut. But luckily, Perry had an emergency drill on him. He drilled his way out of the hideout and made his way over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He went in through the open roof. Doofensmirtz was in his biplane, ready to go.

"It's too late, Perry the Platypus! I'm going away!"

Doofensmirtz turned his head around. Perry was quick enough to grab onto the back of the plane. And off they went to Los Aburridos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were almost finished with their airplane when their sister, Candace Flynn, noticed the giant machine. She stormed out of the house in an attempt to confront her brothers.

"Oh," she began. "You two are sooo busted!"

Phineas was completely oblivious to her intentions. "It's great, isn't it, Candace?"

"Oh, no it is not! That is an offense! A bustable offense!"

"Well, we're about to fly to Los Aburridos, so we'll see you in a few hours."

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and their friends, Buford and Baljeet, were ready to fly. Candace was determined to bust her brothers. Her mother was out of town, but she didn't care. She went to find her.

Phineas, Ferb, and their friends took off. They set course for Los Aburridos.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: Look for some things that seem important. There are a few things.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**P**hineas, Ferb, and their friends flew out of Danville, headed for Los Aburridos. There was a view unlike any other, they were so high that the view would be beautiful. Nothing could ever ruin it.

Or could it?

Yes, it could. And it did. It started to rain below them. With their view blocked off, it got boring quick. So with nothing to do, they all fell asleep. In the matter of minutes, they were all fully asleep...

* * *

Phineas' dream was himself and Ferb on the rollercoaster that they built a few days back. Just after they fell from space, they saw the paper airplane that they were on in the real world. Phineas directed the rollercoaster towards the plane. They landed on the plane. Something about it was different, though. The wing read, "WARNING! RADIOACTIVE!" That was a huge warning that something bad was about to happen. Before they knew it, the plane exploded and with it, Phineas and Ferb...

* * *

Phineas woke up from the nightmare. He was alive. Ferb was alive. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet. They were alive. All of them. They were going to be in Los Aburridos soon. Suddenly, Ferb woke up. Then Isabella woke up. Then Buford. Then Baljeet. They were all awake. It was boring without the view. The clouds below started to clear out. They were there. Los Aburridos, California. There were a lot of landmarks in the city. The statue of Juan Aburridos, the namesake of the city. The Price Building, an iconic banking skyscraper. There were a lot of landmarks to choose from. They landed on Route 83, right outside of an arcade, named Litwak's Family Fun Center. That seemed fun. They had quite a lot of quarters in allowance. So why noy use them. The arcade was open. Arcades were... kind of a dead thing. They opened the door to go in.

The kids went around a game called Hero's Duty. They put their quarters into the coin slot and pushed the start button. There was a woman on the screen. Her name was Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. She led the kids through the level. Level two, they died from a Cy-bug. Next, they went to a racing game called Sugar Rush. Buford and Baljeet sat down. Buford was quick to pick Vanellope. Baljeet picked Taffyta. Suddenly, the screen started flashing. In an instant, the kids were teleported into the game...

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus landed on the roof of the Price Building. There was a voice that sung, "_Doofenshmirtz Evil Price Building."_

There stood Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ah," he began. "Perry the Platypus! I am surprised you showed up. I bet Major Monogram showed you my evil plan to conquer this city! Let me show you my, uhh... Inator. Behold! The Conquer-Inator! I will use it to conquer the city! Isn't that great?"

Perry just stood there.

"No? Okay." Then in just a snap, Perry saw that he was tied to a flagpole. Who knows what could save him?

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, no musical number present. I just can't write a song.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: So school's been a complete piece of idiocracy and hypocrisy, so I'm not going to get a lot of free time to work on these stories. Sucks, I know.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**P**hineas woke up in a forest full of candy cane trees. That was all he could see for what seemed like miles. It was a bright sunny day, and it was warm. The ground was cake with pink frosting, and some candy trees were surrounded by ponds of liquid taffy.

He noticed Ferb on one of the branches of a candy tree. When the branch disappeared, Ferb fell into the taffy below. Phineas noticed Isabella next to the taffy pond. He noticed Buford right next to himself, and he noticed Baljeet in the taffy pond. All four of them were unconsious.

He had to move Ferb out, because he'd drown in taffy. So he grabbed Ferb's hand and pulled him out of the taffy pond. He then grabbed Baljeet's hand and pulled him out, and then moved Isabella away. He put them where Buford was. And so he waited...

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Ferb woke up. Isabella woke up. Buford and Baljeet woke up. They were all awake. And they noticed a figure. She was about their height, she wore red, had red hair in pigtails, wore a cherry hat, her skin even had a tint of red. It looked like she was approaching them. And she was.

"Umm..." She said. She had never seen these kids before. Were they racers? Were they from _Angel Kids_? were they from _any _game?

"Hi," Phineas said. "What's your name?"

Okay, they knew English. That was a good sign. They... Were introducing themselves! Yes! "Jubileena Bing-Bing!"

"Well, I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet." Phineas was introducing himself and his friends to Jubileena. "Soo... This is _Sugar Rush_."

"Yes, sir!" Jubileena told them. "This is the greatest, funnest, most delightful place in the whole arcade!"

Phineas was in awe. She knew they were in an arcade? Did everyone else exist? Did THEY know they were in a game? What... What about the other games? Phineas had to queation that.

"You know you're in an arcade?"

"Mm-Hmm!" Jubileena confirmed. "Me and everyone else! Every single game character is alive in this arcade. We come together at this place called Game Central Station! There, you can travel to other games! I think that guy, Wreck-It Ralph, is here right now."

Phineas was still a little confused by that, but he was starting to understand their sentience rules. And he always believed that nothing was impossible. Who would've known that that statement, maybe, was true? Who knows? Maybe toys or cars are secretly alive?

And another thing, what was she doing out in the forest? Wasn't she one of the game's racers?

Eh, Phineas shook it off.

"Thank you," Phineas thanked Jubileena as he and his friends walked off.

* * *

Candace was almost in Los Aburridos. There was a place where her mom was supposed to be. It was in the Price Building. The lobby. So when Candace saw her mom in the lobby, it was showtime.

"Heeheehee!"

Candace ran inside the lobby to get her mom to the backyard.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and friends noticed a racetrack. On that racetrack, there were multiple go-karts, all in different themes of candy. And at the entrance to the popcorn-themed box was Vanellope, on the shoulder of...

WRECK-IT RALPH?!

Okay, that was freaky. Wreck-It Ralph was from another video game, how could...

Ohhh...

Phineas remembered what Jubileena told them. That thing about Game Central Station.

Suddenly, the strawberry racer, Taffyta Muttonfudge, noticed Phineas and Ferb.

Oh, no.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!"

Taffyta didn't recognize them. And she didn't really care to. She just wanted to know what these strangers were doing here.

"I don't know..." Phineas answered.

Suddenly, another racer, Candlehead came up to Taffyta. "Hey, Taff! What's goin' on?!"

Taffyta pointed at Phineas. Candlehead looked at him. He looked at Candlehead. This was getting akward. But eh, Candlehead went to Phineas to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Candlehead!" She held out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet!" Phineas shook her hand. Ferb also shook her hand.

Taffyta was having enough of this. "Candle, don't you know enough people?"

"Oh, come on, Taff! It's good to meet new people!"

Now everyone was at the bush, including Ralph and Vanellope. The other twelve racers were curious to know their names. But Vanellope was top priority.

"Vanellope von Schweetz! _President_ Vanellope von Schweetz, thank you very much! But just call me Vanellope!"

Ralph spoke up. "And you can also call her President Fart Feathers!"

Vanellope introduced Ralph. "This is Stinkbrain! Call him Ralph, Stinkbrain, I don't care! But just be nice to him, would ya? And this is Taffyta, Candlehead already introduced herself, Rancis, Jubileena's not back yet, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Snowanna..." She noticed something. The recolors weren't there. "Hey, where's the recolors?"

* * *

The recolors, Nougestsia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Citrusella Flugpucker, and Torvald Batterbutter, were out in the candy tree forest. They were exploring, looking for valuables when they bumped into Jubileena.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sticky spoke for her fellow recolors. "We're just findin' things to keep."

"Huh."

They heard a crowd chant at the racetrack.

"Guys," Torvald said. "I think something's happening. Let's go see what it is."

"What do you think it is?" Citrusella asked.

"Well, it probably is something important. So I think we need to be over there."

And with that, the five racers headed towards the racetrack.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Just been uninterested and didn't have a lot of free time. But I promise, Chapter Four is being worked on right now.**


End file.
